Written Secrets
by MissSteffy
Summary: Melissa has been depressed for weeks and no one knows why until Jackson follows her and finds her written diary! M&J 1st fic! COPMPLETE
1. Diary

**A NOTE FROM ME: HEY GUYS WELL THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC SO WHEN YOU REVIEW GO EASY. IVE WRITTEN OTHER STORIES BEFORE BUT I QUIT ON THEM BECAUSE THEY WERENT AS GREAT AS I HOPED FOR.**

**SUMMARY: MELISSA HAS BEEN DEPRESSED FOR WEEKS AND JACKSON WANTS TO KNOW WHY AND HE COMES ACROSS HER WRITTEN DIARY AND UNCOVERS THE TRUTH!**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW AND IT SAYS IN EVERY FANFIC: I DONT OWN FLIGHT 29 DOWN! OH WELL LOL!**

**HERE IT GOES**

**WRITTEN SECRETS**

There he stood, alone, by a tree with a thick composition book staring right at him that said 'property of Melissa'

He thought about it for a moment.

'Should I read it or should I put it back?'

Before making any kind of decision, he thought about Melissa for a couple of minutes.

She hasn't been herself the past couple of weeks. she doesn't talk to anybody, not even Nathan who happens to be her best friend. she barely gets any work done and she is often seen moping around. Jackson tried talking to her to make her feel better but her eyes would get watery and she would run away.

Then he thought about what he just saw.

He followed Melissa to see what she does all day. He had followed her through a pathway that he didn't even know existed. She finally stopped at a beautiful little pond and a small waterfall that filled it up with crystal clear water.

She sat on a rock before she began to cry her heart out. something must really be bothering her because Jackson has never heard her this loud before. As soon as she was done calming herself down, she pulled out the book and began to write.

'Maybe she is writing down why she has been so down in that book,' he thought to himself.

He was on the verge of crying himself. He absolutely hated seeing her like this. She is too much of a good person to be going through this and he swore to himself he was going to hurt the bastard that did this to her. Maybe it was Eric because he has always been a jerk, not just to her but to everyone.

She was startled by Nathan's voice calling her name.

"Melissa! Where are you?! MELISSAAAAAAA!!!".

She quickly stuffed the book in a bush so nobody could find it and ran back to camp.

He waited for about a minute until the coast was clear and he came out to examine the place.

'WOW!' he thought.

It really was a beautiful place. it made him wonder why she didn't tell everyone about it. After taking a good look at the place, he was ready to head back to camp but a certain book kept crossing his mind and wouldn't let him leave. Curiosity got the best of him as he an towards the bush to reach for the book.

Pacing back and forth and back and forth, he thought about it. If he should read the book or not...

**OKAY BUDDIES THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF WRITTEN SECRETS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU DIDNT LIKE, HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOURSELF I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AND I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED KIND OF SHORT. HAHA IT SEEMED LONG WHEN I WROTE IT MY NOTEBOOK LOL!**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LOVE**

**STEPHANNY**


	2. The Feeling

**::::Hey Yall! Happy oh seven lol! Well, I'm FINALLY done with second chapter of Written Secrets! I was planning on writing a song for this chapter but it didn't turn out very nice! It took forever to write this one because ive been busy babysitting during winter break and before break I was focusing on my studies so it was hard to update but I'm finally done! YAY lol. I want to thank the eight reviewers who reviewed chapter one! I love you guys. Well I hope it's not TOO boring because most of this chapter is a diary entry. So here it chapter two The Feeling. Ps. I know crappy chapter title lol. Pss. I just wanted to make one thing clear: anything in bold are announcements from me ok?:::**

29292929

He paced back and forth and back and forth for what it seemed to be forever. He was torn inside. He wanted to know why Melissa was so upset but then again he didn't want to invade her privacy. He wanted to wipe all her tears away but he didn't want her to experience this nightmare again. He didn't want to see her cry the way she did ever again so he made his decision. He decided to read her diary.

-Jackson's Video Diary-

Okay..so Melissa has been depressed for weeks and no one knows why because she always runs off every time anyone tries to talk to her about it.. I really want to know what's wrong and if there is anything I can do to help but it seems that the only thing she confides in right now is this book right here. I know this is wrong of me and I am so sorry to Melissa that she has to go through this again but I need answers and I need them now. I hate seeing her all upset. She is such a good person. She is selfless and kind and seeing someone like Melissa in this condition can break anyone's heart. So, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Here goes

--End of Jackson's Video Diary--

Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he slowly opened the book that contained all of Melissa's secrets. His eyes turned wider as he opened the book revealing a beautiful drawing of a heart with ribbon surrounding it and Jackson's name drawn in nice calligraphy at the top of the page. The drawing left him in shock. He knew that Melissa liked him but he didn't think he liked him enough for her to draw hearts with his name on it.

He noticed that the book was divided into six different sections. There was one section for Nathan, one section for Daley, one for Lex, one for Eric, one for Taylor, and, of course, one thick section for Jackson.

Anxious to know what Melissa had written about him, Jackson opened the thick section that was dedicated only to him. It seemed as though she had a lot to say about him.

--Melissa's Written Diary--

Dear Diary,

Today was probably the worst day of my life. I didn't have a lot of clean shirts, so I used Taylor's shirt but I accidentally burned it and she got really mad at me because of it. A few hours later, I was doing chores with Jackson and I was trying to really get to know him when all of a sudden I hear my video diary being played through the speakers of the plane. Taylor played the part where I was confessing my true feelings for Jackson. I couldn't believe it! I thought she was my friend. I ran away to a cliff which was very far away from camp. I just wanted to escape. I felt so betrayed. I didn't want to go back to camp but when I feel from the cliff I wanted to go back so bad. Taylor, Lex, and Jackson came to find me and a few hours after they rescued me, me and Jackson had a small conversation. I was so happy when he offered to give me a call when we get rescued.

--Pausing Melissa's Written Diary--

He looked up for a moment. Wow. He's been so busy that he had forgotten all about that day. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when Taylor broadcasted her video diary. He continued reading

--Continuation of Melissa's Written Diary--

I couldn't stop smiling that day. I'm too happy right now. I just want to get rescued just so I can sit in my room and listen to my phone ring. I don't know what it is that I am feeling but I am definitely loving it.

--End of Melissa's Written Diary--

His heart started pounding.

'Is this girl in like or in love with me?' he thought.

He sat there thinking for a while thinking to himself.

He turned the page, revealing her next diary entry.

**Okay so that was chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! If you ever get confused, e-mail me with your questions mmmkay? Well until next chapter.**

**Love**

**Stephanny.**

**ps. Right now jackson ONLY likes Mel as a friend! he is just concerned about her but i'm pretty sure his feelings will change as he continues reading.**


	3. author note

**HEY GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! IVE BEEN BUSY W/ SCHOOL BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON CHAPTER THREE! CHAPTER THREE WILL FINALLY REVEAL MELISSA'S SECRET EVEN THOUGH IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS BUT IT WILL BE SORTA DRAMATIC...PLEASE BE PATIENT! I HAD TO WRITE A POEM FOR MELISSA'S DIARY ENTRY AND NOW IM DONE SO NOW IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CH. KK?**

**LUV YALL**

**ps.**

**please dont review this author note! email me or something if you have any questions okay? thank u all for the wonderful comments**


	4. Ch 3: Dance, Chilloween, and More

**HEY YALL! WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATE! FIRST I HAD FINALS, THEN THE NEW SEMESTER STARTED AND IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL! BUT I HAVE MADE TIME TO UPDATE JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN IF YOU DIDNT REVIEW! I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR MY FIRST STORY! LOL! OKAY SO THE STORY STARTS OFF AS A POEM AND PLEASE DONT STEAL BECAUSE I WROTE IT MYSELF! ANYWAYS DID YOU GUYS SEE "GOOD LUCK ABBY"? I WANTED TO CRY WHEN JACKSON JUST WALKED AWAY! AWW! LOL**

**WELL ANYWAYS ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!**

**292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292**

**CHAPTER THREE: DANCE, CHILLOWEEN, AND MORE**

I look into his eyes

I hear him speak

My heart pumps faster

My knees become weak

I stare at the night sky

I wish upon a star

That he can take a second look

And offer me his heart

My whole body shivers

When i feel his touch

I never would have thought

I would like someone this much

I wish I had the courage

The nerve to reveal

To say what's in my heart

To tell him how i really feel

He's always on my mind

Yearning for that first kiss

Is this love or is this not?

All i know is..I want to be his

...29Melissa's Second Diary Entry29...

Dear Diary,

This is a poem I wrote about Jackson. Tonight was one of the most magical nights of my life. Everyone was sleeping until we all heard slow music. We fiollowed the music down to the plane and I was surprised to see Lex and Abby setting up a dance floor. it was such a beautiful scene. after Abby's speech, Nathan walked up to Abby and asked her to dance with him. I was standing close to Jackson because I really wanted to dance with him. i hope i didn't make it too obvious because i was looking away and being shy. He finally asked me to dance with him. i didn't even care about everyone around me. I was way too happy. The whole time we were slow dancing, I couldn't stop smiling to myself feeling his fingers laced around mine, my hand on his shoulder, and his on my back. I really hope me and Jackson hae more moments like that

..29End of Melissa's Second Diary Entry29...

Jackson listed his head and stared at the sky

'I didn't even want to dance. I remember Melissa standing close to me so I figured that she wanted to dance with me.' he thought to himself

he closed his eyes to reminisce on that moment.

..29Flashback29..

Everyone was standing there listening to Abby talk about happy memories bringing people closer together.

"Well then, let's dance." Nathan extended his arms towards Abby. Abby placed her hands on Nathan's shoulders.

Melissa was purpously standing close to Jackson with her head down and away from him trying hard not to make it too obvious that she wanted him to ask her to dance. Jackson turned his head towards Melissa.

'Oh God! She really wants to dance with me.'

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Well, let's just get his over with.'

He moved so that he was facing Melissa and brought his hands close together.

"I'm not too good at this but would you...?". He had an 'I don't know what to do. I;m confused' type look. Melissa grabbed his hands and moved her body closer to his. "I'll teach you."

"Ah!" he replied.

..29End of Flashback29..

He snapped out of his thoughts and continued reading.

..29Melissa's Third Diary Entry29..

**A/N: JUST WANT TO LET U GUYS KNOW THAT THIS IS HER LAST DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written in nearly two weeks but alot has been going on like the storm, rebuilding, working on the shelter, and bringing the plane to camp but now I have time. All I have been doing is moping around. I haven't told anyone why I've been so upset. I javen't mentioned it in my video diary because I'm scared Taylor might expose it. I haven't told Nathan because I'm afraid he minght tell Daley since they are boyfriend and girlfriend now. A few days ago, Taylor invented a holiday named Chilloween. we dressed up, had fun, ate, and gave each other presents. It was alot of fun. Jackson played a song for us with a guitar. I couldn't help but stare at him in amazement. I was mesmerized. He looked so handsome and he was a really good player as well. Right there and then, I realized...I am in love with him. I've never felt this way about anyone before but i know that I am in love with him. I felt so happy but my heart was hattered into pieces in one second when I saw the one thing I did not want to see. Taylor and Jackson were...flirting!!!! i felt so heartbroken by Jackson and so betrayed by Taylor. Taylor knows I like him and she didn't even take in consideration how i would feel if I saw them together. Ever since that day, allI've been seeing is Taylor and Jackson.Back at ome, every guy wanted to with her. She was every guy's fantasy and every girl wanted to be her friend. I never bothered asking the guys why they liked her. I don't blame them. Taylor is like Barbie. She's beautiful with long blonde hair all down her back and big gorgeous blue eyes. Not to mention, she has the body of a super model. i understand if Jackson likes her but why did he have to do this to me? He told me we could hang out when we got rescued. I should have known that he was lying to me. Why didn't he just tell me? I feel so embarassed. It's been a week that I have been depressed. I have totally isolated myself from the group. I don't talk to anyone. i acutally tried to kill myself a few days ago. I was down at the beach crying and crying. I took the camp knife and placed it on my wrist. Right when I was about to kill myself, Eric caught me. I had no choice but to tell him. Lucky for me, Eric promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone but i still don't trust him. I don't know if I'm ever going to get so upset that I might want to do it again. I think I'll be doing everyone a favor if I was just gone. I have to go. Nathatn is calling me.

..29End of Melissa's Third Diary Entry29..

His heart was pumping in pain and his eyes were wide and swelling up in tears. He opeed his mouth.

"What /have I done?"

**29292929292929292929292929292929**

**WOW SO ERIC KNEW ALL ALONG! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW. IF U HAVE IDEAS LET ME KNOW! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN JACKSON TALKS TO MELISSA. I CANT WAIT LOL!**

**LUV**

**STEPHANNY!**


	5. CH 4 CONFRONTATION

**HEY EVERYONE. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE A BILLION TIMES FOR TAKING SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. THE LAST SEMESTER WAS FULL FOR JOURNALISM, COMMUNITY SERVICE, AND FINALS. RIGHT NOW IM TAKING SUMMER SCHOOL AND I HAVE BEEN SQUEAZING ALL THE TIME A COULD GET TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE CORNY BUT I KINDA WROTE IN A RUSH BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ALOT OF TIME!**

**WELL HERE IT IS. I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS BUT IM FAR TOO BUSY. **

**ANYWAYS TODAY IS AUGUST 24 ADN TOMORROW IS THE FLIGHT 29 DOWN MOVIE. I AM SO EXITED.**

**CHAPTER 4: CONFRONTATION**

**--Jackson's Video Diary--**

I feel like such an idiot. I am the reason she is so depressed. Reading he diary was very wrong of me and I am very aware of that but reading this has made me realize that the love I feel towards Melissa has always been in my heart. It just wasn't discovered until now. I'm gonna go talk to her

**--End of Jackson's Video Diary--**

Melissa was down at the beach watching the sunset. She was sitting down in the sand with her knees up to her chin and her legs hugging her legs. the sunset always brought her a sense of peace and calm. It always made her forget her troubles but the sunset hasnt helped much lately. as much as she tried to erase teh heartbreaking and taunting sight of jackson and Taylor together out of her head, her heart refused to let go. her head was in a never ending war with her heart. Melissa stood up and closed her eyes. she took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind blank when...

"Me-Melissa?"

She turned around to see the one person she lest wanted to share eye contact with.

Jackson stood a couple of feet away from her. his hands were on his back pockets.

Melissa looked at him with a heartbroken expression on her face for a couple of seconds before she turned around and walked away. Jackson quickly ran towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Jackson! Let me go."

"Please don't go Mel."

He looked into her big, brown, almond-shaped eyes and slowly pulled her closer to him until he was hugging her the tightest he could. Melissa didnt think twice. She hugged him back just as tight. After a few minutes, they slowly let go of each other.

"What was that for?" asked a concerned Melissa.

Jackson had his head down. He took a deep sigh before brining his head back up.

"I'm sorry Mel...for everthing"

"I don't understand," Melissa had a confused look on her face.

"Before I tell you anything, I just want you to know something. I want you to know how much I care about you and how grateful I am for everything you hav done for me."

And with that, Jackson leaned in until his lips were pressing against Melissa's. Melissa was completely shocked that she could'nt move.Why was he kissing her? What about Taylor? A million qestions were overcrowding her mind. After a while, she put all her worries to the side adn started to kiss him back as she slid her arms around his neck. A minute or two later, their lips parted.

Melissa was speechless. She wanted ot say something but as she opened her mouth nothing came out.

"Melissa... I did something very wrong and I completely understan if you never want to speak to me again after today."

She was beggining to get a little frustrated with Jackson's stalling.

"Jackson!! Just tell me.. please." Worry and fear were written across her forehead.

He took a deep sigh.

"Mel, everyone has been worried about you. Every single one of us. We've all tried so hard to try and figure out why you have been so upset. Today I followed you and--"

Her eyes grew wider as she interrupted, "What? You were spying on me?"

"Please let me finish Mel. I found your diary and I'm sorry but I read it."

Her eyes started to swell in tears.

"You read my diary? Jackson how could you? I started that diary for a reason."

Melissa dropped to the sand and buried her face in her hands.

"Mel please don't cry. I have been so worried about you. I did it with good intentions."

"What's so good about reading someone else's diary?"

"I know Mel, you're right. I was a jerk to you. Reading your diary made me realize so many amazing things abotu you that no one I know posesses."

Her crying stopped and all her attention was on Jackson.

"Yout are too damn perfect Mel." he giggled.

"Since the day I met you, you have been nothing but sweet to me. You have always been there for me. In fact, you have been there for everyone, even if they have done you wrong."

He bent down so that they were at eye level. He put his hands on her cheeks and using his thumbs he wiped away the moisture on her skin.

"You are so beautiful and it breaks my heart to see you like this. It hurts even more to know that I am the cause of your sadnes. I feel like a complete idiot because it took me so long to finally realize... how much I... love you."

She was in disbelief. "What? Me? What about Taylor?"

"Me and Taylor are just like you and Nathan. She always comes to me whenever she needs someone to talk to. She's my friends. I don't want you to be my friend. I want you to be my girlfriend."

For the first time in weeks Melissa flashed Jacksone the smile that everyone longed to see.

"Oh Jackson" She quickly threw her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist.

"I love you too"

**WELL THAT'S CH 4.**

**I THINK THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. **


	6. CHAPTER 5: INSEPERABLE

**HEY EVERYONE. WELL I GOT ALOT FO REVIEWS SAYING THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. SO THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. IM SORRY IF IT IS INCREDIBLY SHORT BUT IM REALLY TIRED FROM SCHOOL. SENIOR YEAR CAN BE PRETTY STRESSFUL RIGHT NOW. THOIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE THE SONG "INSEPERABLE" BY THE AMAZING JONAS BROTHERS. I LOVE THEM TO DEATH SO IM GONNA TSART WRITTING MORE STORIES WITH THEIR SONGS IN THEM. SO HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER, INSEPERABLE**

29292929292929292929292929292929

It has been three weeks since Jackson confessed his feelings to Melissa. Everyone was so happy to see her back to her normal happy self, especially Jackson. He felt incredibly guilty that he was the reason why she was so upset these past couple of weeks that he wanted to make it up to her by giving her a surprise.

He was down at the beach, sitting on one of the plane seats with his guitar, a pencil, and a notebook. He has been writing a song for Melissa to show her how much he loves her and that nothing will seperate them. Everybody knows about it except for Nathan and Melissa. Jackson didn't want Nathan to know because he is Melissa's best friend and of course being her best friend, he would obviously tell her, ruining the special moment Jackson had planned out. Nathan thought they were just having another day of break like they did on Chilloween.

Melissa was walking around camp observing everyone. No one was doing chores. Taylor was putting some make up on, Nathan was preparing a meal just like the one he did on Chilloween, Lex was setting up the 'steroe' system he invented, Daley was pouring coconut water in the water bottles, and Eric was just sitting around not doing much which didn't surprise Melissa at all. She walked towards the beach were Jackson was.

"Hey," she smiled

"Hey Mel, hows it going?"

"What's going on? What is everyone doing?," she had a very clueless look on her face.

Jackson didn't want to spoil it so he just came up with whatever excuse he could come up with. "I'm not too sure myself. I think everyone just wants us to have another day of fun, like our last holiday, only that everyone will enjoy it this time."

"Okay good. So...what are you doing?," she asked him.

"Just working on a song. I'll sing it for you when I'm done."

"Kay, Love you," she kissed him before she left to camp to see if anyone needed help.

Everyone refused to let Melissa set up camp. Instead Taylor dragged her to the tent to let her borrow one of her dresses and to do her make up. As much as she tried to get Taylor to stop, it was no use.

"Okay..Done! Yay Melissa you look so pretty." Taylor jumped for joy as she saw her 'masterpeice' smile in embarrassment.

"Thanks Taylor," Melissa tried to be as nice as possible even though she felt like Taylor must have done a terible job.

"No problem! Let's go."

Melissa stepped outof the tent to see everyone sitting down on the logs and jackson standing in front of everyone. They were all staring at Melissa and she walked towards the other. She was a bit creeped out by everyone. They were all looking at her and smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"What is going on here?"

Jackson took a deep breath before he motioned to Melissa that she should sit down.

"Melissa..I really want you to know how much I love you..so i wrote this song for you."

He started playing his guitar and after a few second his lips moved and he began to sing

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We could change the world _

_Do anything we want_

_We could stop for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know.. we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I'd keep singing this song until the very end_

_And we'd have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know.. we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Never let you fall_

_Cuz you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it up_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Cuz you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know.. we're inseparable_

After he was done playing his guitar, everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Melissa was in shock. She didn't know how to react. Her only thought was that she had an amazing guy in her life. As her eyes swelled with tears she quickly ran over to him and hugged him the tightest she could. Maybe being stuck in an island isnt so bad after all. Maybe it can help you find th one person you are detined for.

2929292929292929229

**HAHA I GOTTA ADMIT THAT WAS KINDS CHEESY BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ESPECIALLY THE SONG. IF YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THE JONAS BROTHERS I RECOMEND YOU LISTEN TO THEIR MUSIC. ITS AMAZING**


End file.
